In Every Shape Or Form
by ForeverAnon
Summary: Haylijah Short Story post 1x21 ELIJAH MEETS HAYLEY IN WOLF FORM! Hayley is on the run from witches who are desperate to kill her, all after the birth of her daughter which occurs during utmost chaos. Elijah finds her after a desperate search just when the moon reaches it's full.
1. Adrenaline

In Every Shape or Form

Adrenaline

Hayley ran through the woods her hair wildly flying behind her. She thought about her child, her baby.

Was she safe?

Where was she?

Her eyes filled with tears and the emotions drove her to run faster. Even after giving birth, her hormones were still a wreck. She wiped the droplets with the back of her hand roughly as she jumped over rocks and debri.

She had no idea where she was going.

Her heart thudded maddeningly in her chest.

The witches were after her.

They wouldn't stop until she was dead.

The fear in her mind clustered.

Before she hadn't been as afraid of death, yet now things had changed.

Her little girl, her beautiful little girl; she found the tears dripping around her.

She had to live for _her._

Her daughter needed her.

Hayley suddenly began to imagine what would happen if she was to die in these woods. How her daughter would be brought up. Would Klaus be able to handle it?

Her pace slowed a little.

Hayley believe he could be a good father, but not on his own. Someone needed to be there to pull him out of his murderous plans. Someone to stop his treachery, someone to deal with his mood swings. Someone to remind him of how much he cared about his child.

"Elijah."

Her mind then recalled.

The tears increased.

Everything she felt for the man bubbled inside her erupting like a volcano. She loved him. She couldn't deny it. The first time they had kissed had proved he felt the same. He was her only hope. She could rely on him. He'd keep Klaus in check. He'd always protect her little girl. Hayley remembered his eyes filled with love.

Maybe she hadn't deserve it?

She then remembered the birth. The chaos in which it had all occurred, all the factions warring against each other; the blood, the fire, the destruction. She remembered how Elijah had dragged Klaus. Shaking him, waking him up, making him realise where his place was.

"You can't miss the birth of your own daughter." His bellowing words echoed in her mind and Klaus's face filled with realisation after.

"Yes." She could rely on Elijah.

Hayley discovered how much her pace had slowed due to her thoughts. She stopped and listened. She caught the sound of breathing, of hissing of some strange incantation and her feet automatically began running once again.

As much as this idea comforted her, the idea of father and Uncle bringing up her child she still felt a pain so harsh. Her daughter would grow up without a mother. Hayley knew exactly how that felt and never in a million years would she let her daughter go through what she had.

Suddenly it clicked within her.

What on earth was she doing?

Why was she assuming the worse?

They hadn't found her yet.

What was she thinking?

Hayley took a deep breath.

She wasn't going to let them win. Well... Not without a fight.

Her muscles tightened and she felt the adrenaline run through her, flowing down into her legs pushing then to work faster. She began to retain her normal speed then pushing herself even further. The chemical engulfed her heart pumping it to its optimum. She tried to concentrate, to listen for signs but she was afraid that stopping would give away her cover. They were witches for god sake. Stupid witches with their stupid locator spells.

She ran. She ran faster, rushing pas the dark trees trying to make out obstructions. The sweat beads trickled down her forehead and she felt her lungs strain for more oxygen. Her throat was dry, her limbs numb. It was getting darker, the air growing colder and that was when she noticed.

When she though nothing could possibly could be worse she saw it...

The moon.

It was near to full.

"This can't be happening." She breathed stumbling as she ran.

"No." She croaked.

"Not now."

Hayley looked down at herself.

She'd given birth, she'd completely forgotten the horror of turning.

Nothing would stop her now.

She looked around her wildly.

No wonder they were in such a hurry to kill her.

Hayley's eyes filled up with terror as she stared up at the giant orb.

...


	2. Chaos

Chaos

Elijah's heart shuddered nervously. It was beating to its limit, its pain significantly affecting his every move. His head pounded with the noise panging around him. He was far from most of the clattering commotion but with his vamp hearing he felt he was there, right in the centre of it.

He was a mess. Completely in tatters. Scarlet cuts healing on his face, his lungs crying for oxygen, shrinking away from the smoke. Only his outdoor jacket seemed to have survived.

Elijah coughed and spluttered covering his mouth with the back of his hand which was balled into a fist. His eyes were tightly shut , his nose wrinkled, his lips pursed.

If chaos was to be represented by a picture, this was it.

Elijah finally managed to regain his balance.

He wiped the charcoal soot away from his brow, smudging it across his forehead in the process and then gazed at the blaze in the slight distance. It flickered sinister crimson and amber, swirling and hissing manically, the suffocating smoke bellowing forth into the dark sky. He did not need to be in the midst this scene to imagine the searing sting of burning. The feeling flashed in his mind making him close his eyes in agony.

The wind then blew pushing Elijah back but he managed to retain his stance. Another gust followed making the flames even more threatening; giving them the power to devour even more, cause even more, destruction.

He grew more frightened than he had ever felt before.

No feeling in his thousand years of existence could compare to what he was going through now.

The thought of Hayley burning in the very element before him made him sick to the stomach. He felt a twinge so sharp sting inside him. For a second he was sure his heart had stopped.

He couldn't lose her.

He couldn't ever lose her.

He needed to find her.

"I must find her." Elijah growled at himself inside despite his body begging to give in.

His teeth clenched, his eyes scrunching shut once again, fighting despair so deep.

Where on earth was she?

He pleaded with everything around him, searching wildly, begging for an answer.

"Where are you?" he almost cried, tears singeing his eyes, his fingers tingling for her touch.

"Hayley!" he found himself yelling in the middle of nowhere.

His voice roared battling with the sound of gale and crackle.

Then suddenly he caught it. Like a sign from heaven itself. His mind cleansed for that brief second.

Her scent. Hayley's scent.

He couldn't mistake that smell for the world.

"She's alive!" He told himself, "She's alive." He repeated with a sudden relief, his eyes darting towards the direction in which he had sensed.

Abruptly however, the scent vanished and his heart sunk to the earth's core, dropping in pure fear.

"No." He told himself, pushing himself to search again.

"She's alive." He breathed pulling himself back together.

Even though the scent was gone, he refused to believe anything else.

The question was for how long?

How long till the witches found her?

Elijah lunged forwards locking onto a direction, latching onto to the instinct inside him, taking faith that somehow his heart knew which route to take.

"Hayley." He called helplessly.

He racked his brain for answers for clues, anything that would help him.

Suddenly he grew angry, his emotions shooting from one state to the next.

"The witches."

"Those sickening witches." His mind sneered.

He vowed to himself that he would kill every single one that had attempted to harm the woman he loved.

His niece was safe. They hadn't got want they wanted. The wondrous child was with her father, he had left her there himself.

Elijah remembered Hayley handing her to him, her face spilling with tears, her miracle baby wailing in his arms at the top of her lungs. Hayley had been sobbing vigorously, he had never seen her so afraid. She had watched the little limbs of her child punching the air in protest, from being separated from her mother. It was clear she would be as tough as her parents. He had looked down at the magnificent buddle of life with utmost awe, cooing her, trying to find her some piece.

Then Hayley had pushed him away telling him, shoving him, shouting at him to save her daughter as the flame drew nearer wrapping around from all sides. The decision to obey this request had killed him. The second he had returned Hayley was gone and part of him too.

Now in the present Elijah sprinted fast thinking of all these things. Whooshing from one area to the next. The memory replayed in his head driving him forwards, acting as some sort of fuel.

Then he sensed it again. That nostalgic, intoxicating smell.

"Hayley." He spoke in realisation, love bursting in his tone.

"Hayley!" he called as loudly as he could, turning 360 degrees in the wood.

She was close.

Very close.

His heart felt as if it was about to lurch out from inside his chest. He needed her against it now.

He needed her safe. He needed her with him.

Elijah calculated exactly where the scent was coming from and bolted, appearing at a clearing.

He couldn't see her.

He then heard the thud of a heart that was not his own.

His eyes widened.

Elijah turned around.

"Hayley." He breathed with pure relief, emotion flooding out from every fibre of his being.

...


	3. Collision

**A/N: Title inspired by song "When We Collide" - Matt Cardle **

_**"When we collide we come together,  
If we don't, we'll always be apart.  
I'll take a bruise I know you're worth it.  
When you hit me, hit me hard."**_

* * *

Collision

Hayley jolted on hearing her name, a huge wave of fear cashing down on her like a tonne of bricks.

"They've found me." She though, the life inside of her shriveling, her eyes winding, her mind ticking on thinking of what on earth she could do.

The world around her began to blur as the absence of answers hijacked her mind.

She closed her eyes.

This was it.

"Hayley." The voice then spoke her name again, with an utmost despair and abruptly Hayley's eyes flashed opened as she began to recognise its owner.

Her forehead creased.

"Elijah." She recalled, exclaiming the name with a knot in her throat. She then murmured it again with a relief so great, all her reflexes forcing her to turn towards him. Her eyes searched desperately, fighting the confusion inside her to find the face she needed to see.

Elijah's eyes locked onto her as she finally found him. They stung with pressing tears. She was in a worse state than him. Her hair violently windswept, with strands caked with her own blood. He noticed the several healing cuts like his own sliced across her skin, lines marking her neck. Anyone else could have hardly recognised her. Of course however, that was a mistake he could not make. He could pick her out singularly in any shape or form.

This was the girl he was in love with.

This was his girl.

His hand reached out unconsciously, his palms twitching, his fingers tingling, pulsating and aching for her touch.

He knew the extent to which she was afraid, the way she had quivered when he had called her name had given it all way.

Hayley blinked.

It was him.

Her mind snapped back like and elastic recoiling.

She involuntary let out a heartbreaking sob unable to hold it in any longer.

He'd found her.

He really had found her.

She found herself rushing towards him, his arms waiting for her to making him complete...

And they fit perfectly.

They collided with full force, their hearts in both their chests punching through at each other, Hayley's arms wrapping around him gripping him as tightly as she could. Elijah engulfed her casing her against him, his hands running up to cradle her head. His senses were ambushed by her scent and he breathed in deeply, taking her in like a drug. Hayley sobbed heavily unable to stop and Elijah for once was also unable to retain some of him own tears. They clutched against each other as one body too afraid to move even an inch apart.

After what seemed like forever, Hayley appeared from the crook of his neck her eyes piercing into his with a love so deep, her slashed hands flat on his chest, his arms firmly and protectively around her waist...

Then in one briefest second of allowing her to inhale Elijah's lips were then on her own and this was a kiss anything but tame. He consumed her claiming her completely. Lips crushed aggressively, desperately, frustratingly while tears dashed from their eyes. Hayley battled him to the highest extent she could, exposed to the capacity to which Elijah was capable of loving. The passion in his ever part, his every pressure was one before this moment unimaginable to her.

His kiss spoke words, spoke promises, vows. His touched cried screaming to her his every emotion. Blaring to love and be loved. The thought that she had nearly lost him, he thought that they had nearly lost each other chilled them to the core but the flame of this reunion burned as bright as that of New Orleans.

Hayley suddenly stiffened and Elijah's lips withdrew. He pulled her close, surveying her with all the concern in the world. He held her tightly and she looked up at him with a deathly dread.

"The baby." She croaked and he eyes screwed shut afraid to hear what Elijah would say. Her baby. Where was her baby? She had handed her to him, and she wasn't with him. What had happened to her?

Hayley's body racked with a terrible maternal desolation and she screwed her eyes shut, closing up into a bud.

Elijah shook her when realising what she was doing.

"Hayley. Hayley!" he called to her soothingly. "She's fine." He told her. "She's more than fine." He found himself smile with an admiration.

Hayley looked up at him sharply on hearing this. She searched him reassurance her face frozen with worry.

Elijah kissed her impulsively cupping her face in his hands.

"I promise to you she is alright, she's with Klaus, he won't let anything happen to her, she's safe Hayely. She's wonderful." He spoke with all honesty.

Hayley sighed with a snivel of relief. She then fell into his arms once again and Elijah covered her caressing her softly.

"Take me too her." she croaked into his coat.

"I need to see her." She stuttered.

Elijah nodded comforting her.

His hand moved to lift her off the ground ready to take her home but Hayley shrieked in pain.

She stumbled away from him, Elijah's eyes following her with worry.

His automatic response was to reach her but her hand shot out in front of her warning him away.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed as he halted watching her confused and worried.

Hayley cried out in agony once again falling to her feet.

"Hayley." He called nearing her, yet she stopped him once again.

Hayley's breathe shortened and her fingers curled in the mud her fists and teeth clenched.

Elijah's pupils enlarged and his pulse shot up as he realised what was happening. He looked up to the sky and found his theory correct.

The moon was full.

...


	4. Control

Control

Hayley threw her head back, her hair cascading away from her face.

Elijah eyes darted back towards her.

The veins in her eyes thickened and he watched as they grew gold. Eventually her iris transformed into a topaz glare and her teeth tightened into a snarl.

Hayley adopted a crouched position her nails now lengthened into claws. They sank deeper into the mud and Elijah realised the pain she was going through. It was antagonising to watch.

She was trying to fight the inevitable. He hoped this was not due to his presence. A werewolf bite was not lethal to him and he had no intention of leaving her.

Hayley roared the deafening sound echoing through the forest and then came the sprouting of her canine fangs.

Elijah took a step back in shock.

He heard her heart surpassing the human rate. He found himself watching her with both awe and agony.

Suddenly however her eyes darted to his and Elijah's grew confused at what he saw next. Hayley's eyes flickered back to their usual chocolate colour and her body sighed in a relief then panting to catch her breath.

He rushed over to her side immediately but she jerked back and kicked him harshly as a reflex.

Elijah wiped the blood off his lip with an expression of surprise.

Hayley swallowed and pounced to her feet.

"Sorry." She spoke to him quickly.

Elijah took a step forwards but Hayley growled her eyes dimming from yellow to caramel to brown once again.

"Hayley." Elijah spoke cautiously.

"Elijah-you..." found herself struggling to speak.

"You need to get out of here." She stared at him directly.

Elijah's expression grew stern.

"I'm not going anywhere." he replied firmly.

Hayley felt an anger rise up inside her, her skin burning her eyes glowing yellow once again.

They then dimmed.

Elijah discovered that she was controlling it. He'd heard about this before but only older werewolves had any sort of ability, strangely it didn't surprise him Hayley had this skill. If anyone was to find a loop hole, an idea, a technique it would be her.

Hayley took a few second to grasp command.

"This isn't a time to argue." She spat.

"I won't be able to hold it for much longer. It must be post pregnancy making the process slower." She calculated out loud.

Elijah stood rooted to his spot.

"God damit Elijah, leave." she instructed him but he neared her anyway.

Hayley backed away from him step by step until she hit a tree.

Elijah had a dark look about him which confused her and intrigued her all the same.

He stepped up to her moving her fringe out of her eyes and looked down at her, his body pressing against hers.

She was burning but he was cool.

Hayley's eyes festered once again and her fangs bared. Elijah didn't even flinch. His fingers stroked her reddened cheek bringing her humanity back to him.

Hayley hung her head low not wanting him to see her in her cursed form. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The werewolf gene was a curse.

Elijah tipped he chin up towards him making her look at him.

"I love you." He spoke firmly with a raw emotion.

"In every shape or form."

That grabbed her attention and her eyes darted to him with surprise. Never had she thought that she would hear those words in this situation from this man.

Elijah opened his mouth to continue but before he could Hayley kissed him passionately, he returned the move wholeheartedly despite being taken aback as Hayley tasted his blood from the cut on his lip.

She eventually drew away from him and found herself licking her lips unconsciously.

She bit her lip as she realised he has seen her.

Elijah smirked and Hayley narrowed her eyes, despite the insanity around them they still managed to have a light playful moment which was dark all the same.

Her hand then twisted around the lapels of his coat and yanked him towards her so that she was once again against the tree with him leaning over her.

Her lips hovered near his ear.

"I wanted to say that first." She whispered angrily.

Elijah gripped her pushing her back wanting to see her face, he watched her with a glimmer in his eyes knowing that never in a million years would this woman cease to amaze him.

"This isn't going to be pretty." She warned him.

"In every shape or form." He repeated and she knew it was a vow.

...


	5. Transformation

Transformation

Hayley smiled softly and Elijah smiled back.

Both however could not retain that expression for too long. Eventually Elijah's smile drooped into expression of worry.

Hayley fell to her feet in an agony and Elijah was forced to step away as much as his every instinct wished to cradled her and hold her tightly. Hayley glared up at the moon breathing short and deeply her hands clutched over her thighs. Every vein in her body tightened raging with chemic blood and her busy heart pumped as loud as ever.

Then came the bone transformation.

Her limbs twitched and then began to mould.

Hayley regulated her breathing feeling as if she was about to give birth to another child. She realised this was worse. She'd forgotten the intense pain of it all. For nine months she had been free of this nasty process.

She had figured that the more times you turn the less painful it got and the fact that she hadn't turned for so long was accentuating the effect.

Hayley huffed and growled again.

She hoped the process would speed up.

She finally made the decision to let herself go, to control it no longer, to let the supernatural process take it's course.

She offered herself up to it sacrificing her soul like a slave.

Elijah watched with his teeth clenched his expression sombre and stern. He would stop at nothing to prevent her from suffering with this horrendous procedure again. He'd get that moonlight ring made no matter what it would take.

Hayley's bones splintered and the sound made his stomach church but he refused to look away.

She groaned and screamed and shrieked repeatedly the sound of her distress echoing in Elijah's mind.

The bones then lengthened bending and reforming into a canine figure.

She let out a booming growl which midway transformed into howling and whimpering.

The process accelerated most rapidly now, so fast that it became impossible to see what on earth was happening.

A mass of fur began to coat Hayley's body a range of colours swishing into existence. Shades of silver and grey mixed with pure white too. Then there were tones of honey and caramel brown bristles.

After a few seconds the transformation was complete.

In the place of a woman, a wolf stood on all fours. It shivered it's magnificent coat and leaned towards the sky letting out a crying howl.

Elijah watched in awe his eyes widening at the animal before him. The transformation was astonishing and she...

She...

Was beautiful...

He stepped out into the clearing, coming into view; he was around two metres away.

Hayley sensed him immediately recognising his unforgettable scent. Her paws padded nervous on the ground her head lowering with nerves and almost a worry and shame.

She whimpered and whined a little.

Elijah walked nearer his eyes locked onto her with a permanent expression of awe.

He stopped after a metre and crouched down so that he was now her height.

Hayley realised that the wanted her to come to him.

She thought about bounding into the forest, rushing away. No one other than people in her packs had ever seen her like this. This was a first.

Hayley pawed the ground nervously in thought however eventually padded over to him slowly.

She slowed even more as she neared him.

Elijah reached out a hand to let her know it was okay and she let him.

She was surprised he wasn't finding this odd. After all it isn't everyday that the woman you love happens to turn into a very large dog.

Hayley pressed her muzzle against his palm.

Elijah found he couldn't help but smile and Hayley smiled inside at his touch. He really did accept her for who she truly was. She nuzzled his hand and made a sound which sounded a lot like a purr.

Elijah closed his eyes and stroked her gently and Hayley felt no longer afraid but her usual confident self in his presence. She suddenly found herself knocking him back almost playfully and collapsed at his side curling up into a ball.

He looked up at her surprised but leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes allowing her to sleep next to him.

It did not take long for either of them to drift into a sleep. The day had been one that had drained them of all energy and so sleep came quick and swiftly...


	6. Epilogue

**_...The Vampire & The Wolf..._**

**_"I guess chivalry's not dead, just really late to the party."_**

* * *

Epilogue

_Elijah awoke at dawn disturbed by sunlight streaming the lush leaved trees. It was hard to believe the destruction that occurred while looking at a place so beautiful, so peaceful, so quiet. He propped himself up against the tree trunk hazily but then jolted wide awake._

_"Hayley." His mind recalled immediately. Last night certainly seemed like a mixture between a dream and nightmare but his current position proved that it t did in fact take place. _

_Elijah grew naturally worried by not seeing the woman by his side. The fear that he had experienced yesterday would have him paranoid for a lengthy period of time._

_He would not let her out of his sight._

_Elijah stood up dusting his jacket. _

_"Hayley!" he was about to call but didn't need to. _

_He heard a rustle of leaves and immediately latched onto her scent. _

_His senses brought him to a large tree. Elijah grew confused._

_"Elijah." A voice croaked softly._

_Elijah turned to face the sound. Hayley's head peaked from behind the tree trunk. Her face looked healthier; the cuts had healed, though she was still a mess. "A beautiful mess." he thought and smiled. _

_"Good Morning." He replied playfully and she smiled._

_"I need to see my daughter." Hayley then spoke a sombre expression falling onto her face._

_"Yes, of course. Come let's get you home." He replied with almost a sigh, they all needed to get home. _

_Elijah turned to leaved but Hayley did not follow him._

_He turned back and looked at her confused._

_"Umm your jacket?" she asked eying his coat and then it hit him._

_His eyes wondered to the ground seeing her bare feet in a pile of shreds._

_Clothes. _

_He then looked up at her and she blushed slightly._

_"I do apologise." He spoke alluringly taking off his outdoor coat in one swift motion._

_Hayley rolled her eyes._

_He handed her the coat and put it on. She took a deep breathed taking in his scent and then stepped out from behind the tree._

_Elijah walked up to her, pulling a leaf out of her hair. _

_His mouth opened to speak but she interrupted him..._

_"I love you." She spoke taking out the words from his mouth. She then walked past him waiting for him to follow her._

_"Shall we." She asked just as he would have._

_Elijah nodded smiling at the ground a little taken a back._

_..._

* * *

**Thank You For Reading :3**

**All Favs/Follows/Reviews are much appreciated x**


End file.
